El dolor demanda sentirse
by AmanteDelYaoi5420
Summary: Hashirama sabe que su vida es de dolor, no lo cree… lo sabe. A lo largo de su corta vida, vio morir a muchos de sus aliados y seres amados en garras de la guerra. Llorar es su forma de desahogarse. Mirar hacia el río es lo que le hace sentirse vivo y en conexión con los muertos. Mientras que las palabras de Madara… son lo único que le impide dejar de ser humano. (What If?).


El dolor demanda sentirse.

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Advertencias:_ What If?, posible OoC.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

Por alguna razón, pensó que permanecer sentado junto al rio le haría sentir de cierta manera mejor... pero no lo hizo.

Ese fue su error.

Observar el agua en movimiento no apaciguaba las lágrimas de dolor que surcaban por su rostro, solo las incrementaba haciendo que fluyeran con más rapidez. Esa misma mañana asistió a duras penas al funeral de su tercer hermanito, el más pequeño de todos y por lo tanto el más inocente: Itama. El ser obligado a presenciar la muerte de un ser amado es sin duda una cruel experiencia, aunque a decir verdad, la mayoría de las personas terminaban por acostumbrarse con el paso del tiempo a presenciar una y otra vez la misma escena; cuya única imagen mostraba el montón de cadáveres que pertenecían a los caídos en la guerra.

Con él no se aplicaba dicho comportamiento.

Hashirama Senju era de muchas formas distinto a esas personas. Era consciente de que nunca, en lo que le quedase de vida, conseguiría hacerse de la vista gorda y restarle importancia a las muertes de sus aliados.

Cualquier ser humano mayor que conociera a fondo sus pensamientos y sueños comentaría, como de costumbre, que solo los niños tienden a pensar y fantasear de forma tan liberal. Que no es nada para preocuparse ya que, cuando llegan a adultos, cada quien comienza a abrir los ojos de distinta manera. Hashirama ya escuchó antes las mismas palabras dirigentes a él salir con desprecio de distintas bocas, algo que la verdad le molestaba por dos razones.

En primer lugar, la guerra parecía haber terminado con la lógica del universo, porque para ser sincero: ¿Qué niño se la pasa pensando en cadáveres, muertes y sangre durante cada minuto de cada día? Casi todos los que Hashirama conocía vivían de esa manera. Pero ese no era el punto a destacar. El punto constaba en que ningún inocente merece vivir su día a día intentando concentrarse menos en soñar despierto y más en sobrevivir.

Cosas como esas no son en nada parecidas a las preocupaciones típicas de los niños comunes, aunque el mundo de los adultos no conseguía entender eso.

En segundo lugar, todos parecían olvidarse de que Hashirama, con sus apenas doce años de edad, presencio más muertes con sus propios ojos que cualquier miembro del Clan. Y que aun así, nunca dejo de sufrir por cada una de esas vidas ajenas a sí mismo. El haber pasado por tantas penumbras ya debería de haber demostrado que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos y que no cambiarían... mi aunque pasara a ser un adulto más entre los Senju.

Se frotó los ojos bruscamente con la palma de la mano.

Odiaba llorar, pero no le daba ninguna vergüenza hacerlo cuando estaba solo. Mirar hacia el agitado río sin duda no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor, no obstante, era el único lugar en donde podía ser él mismo, dejar de fingir madurez y comportase como lo que verdaderamente era: un niño triste.

—No esperaba verte por aquí el día de hoy.

Suspiró entre hipadas al escuchar aquella conocida voz cavernosa. No quería mirar hacia atrás y mucho menos encontrarse con alguien que pudiera verlo en aquel estado tan deprimente, lo único que deseaba era desahogarse en soledad.

¿Acaso era mucho pedir permanecer unos minutos alejado de los problemas?

Volvió a suspirar con pesadez y giró su cabeza para observar al individuo que llamó su atención. Posó sus enormes ojos, cristalinos y heridos, por encima de las sorprendidas iris del misterioso visitante. Al hacerlo, no pudo evitar que un puchero de tristeza se formara en sus perfectos labios, mientras que las lágrimas se agrupaban y fluían con más fuerza que antes... de ser posible.

—... —Tras un segundo de incomodo silencio, Hashirama volvió a desviar los ojos hacia el río, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a su acompañante.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Eran raras las ocasiones en las que el sentimiento de empatía se dignaba a invadir corazón de Madara Uchiha, por lo que se sorprendió a si mismo al darse cuenta de que, durante una fracción de segundo, su voz pasó de sonar fría a llena de tristeza.

—No ha pasado nada —El heredero del Clan Según continuó dándole la espalda.

—No intentes engañarme. Algo malo sucedió, lo veo en tu cara de desolación. Puedes contármelo si quieres; prometo que te escucharé.

Hashirama intentaba ocultar, sin lugar a dudas, algo muy importante. Pero el Uchiha no podía forzarlo a compartir sus problemas íntimos, después de todo, por el momento no eran más que un par de desconocidos. Restándole importancia a ese gran detalle, pensó que "al deprimido" le vendría bien desahogarse con alguien que no tuviera ni la más mínima intención de juzgarlo.

El heredero del Clan Senju alzó la mirada al escuchar aquellas palabras; que ante sus oídos carecían de egoísmo o suficiencia.

Se secó las lágrimas con brusquedad y sonrió con agradecimiento e ironía.

Madara pasaba de ser un completo extraño al primer ser humano, aparte de sus hermanos y padre, que se tomaba el atrevimiento de pedirle con otras palabras que confiara en su persona.

—Mi hermano murió —Estaba demás contar la historia completa... ya que la misma pequeña frase lo resumía todo —. Sabes, si vengo aquí es porque... mirando al río siento como si toda la tristeza de mi corazón fuera llevada lejos entre las pequeñas olas.

Esa era una verdad a medias.

Mirar hacia el río no esfumaba la tristeza de Hashirama, solo la incrementaba. El significado de dicho efecto yacía escondido en sus memorias. Si tanta depresión le causaba, ¿por qué siempre regresaba al mismo lugar? Encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta le resultaba complejo.

Una de las posibles causas por las cuales siempre regresaba podría constar en que, inconscientemente, quería sentir la agonía del dolor. O que tal vez, solo tal vez, deseaba que ese pequeño pedacito de universo, por medio de sus hilos de agua, se conectarse con su alma permanentemente... para así poder dejar fluir sus emociones y así sentirse vivo.

Sonaba tonto... pero la mera verdad se encontraba vagando en sus recuerdos.

—Ya veo —Cerró sus ojos sin con un deje de sorpresa.

—Te llamas Madara, ¿Verdad? —El Uchiha asirio ante la pregunta -. Tal vez a ti te pase lo mismo... ¿Tienes hermanos?

—Sí, tengo cinco hermanos —Tomó una de las piedras del suelo, afilando su mirada en ella -... o los tenía.

El heredero del Clan Senju se volteó a mirar de forma directa aquella fría mirada, con una expresión que denotaba puro horror.

¿Qué quería decir su acompañante con que los tenía?

¿Sus hermanos estaban... muertos?

Por una fracción de segundo, todo permaneció en un completo e incómodo silencio.

Ahora todo estaba claro en la mente de Madara.

Por fin lograba entender el porqué de la repentina empatía que lo atacaba. En verdad entendía a profundidad la situación grave por la que Hashirama estaba pasando. La pérdida de un hermanito no es algo fácil de sobrellevar, y si lo sabía era solo porque pasó por lo mismo repetidas veces.

— ¿L-los te-tenías? —El horror no pasó desapercibido en la voz de Senju.

—Ya sabes. Somos ninjas. Estamos conscientes de que podemos morir en cualquier momento —Madara hizo una breve pausa —. La única manera de no morir es ver el interior de nuestros enemigos o que ellos muestren todo lo que sienten. Y así brindar juntos como hermanos. Pero es imposible que algo por el estilo suceda.

La roca comenzó a rebotar por el agua.

Por un momento, Hashirama se quedó admirando al acompañante que tenía en frente. Era verdad lo que decía: absolutamente nadie puede ver lo que pasa por el corazón y la cabeza de una persona ajena. No obstante, nunca se debe dar algo por hecho, o decir que es imposible.

—... —Una vez más, se quedó en completo silencio.

—Por cierto, ¿no estabas llorando hace un momento? —preguntó el Uchiha sin aire de burla —. Deja de contenerte, Hashirama, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar. No estoy en posición para juzgarte.

—Ya no voy a llorar, nunca más. Simplemente no puedo seguir llorando, ¿qué gano con hacerlo? Nada. Además, no puedo permitirme ser débil en frente de otros, porque si yo caigo... lo que me queda de familia cae conmigo —respondió el aludido con la mirada a llena de tristeza —. Ninguna lágrima logra rescatar el mundo que se pierde, ni el sueño que se desvanece. Los adultos tienen razón, tarde o temprano los niños terminamos por ver las cosas como son.

Madara quedó pasmado.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien más hablar exactamente con las mismas palabras que soltaron sus labios luego de que perdió a su cuarto hermano.

Sus ojos se concentraron en Hashirama llenos de temor, comprensión, y a la vez de una escasa ternura. Ese depresivo individuo, que yacía sentado en el suelo, despertaba una serie de recuerdos en la mente del Uchiha sobre sí mismo cuando era más pequeño.

Cuando por fin cruzó la delgada línea ente ser un niño... y convertirse en hombre.

—Me da una escasa alegría saber que aun puedes expresarte —contratacó el Uchiha sintiéndose un tanto ofendido y frustrado por las palabras de su acompañante —. Yo quisiera poder llorar... pero me es imposible.

De allí venía su temor.

El deseo de cuidar a alguien, a menudo, significa la perdida de muchas otras cosas. Aquel pequeño espacio de espíritu en donde habitaba la inocencia infantil de Madara fue destruido en el proceso de intentar proteger a sus seres queridos; que en la actualidad, pasaban a formar parte del Mundo Puro.

Y una de las cosas que se extinguieron con su inocencia fue la capacidad de llorar.

Gracias a eso, el Uchiha a menudo sentía que ya no contaba con un lado humano, y no quería que lo mismo pasara con Hashirama. Porque a pesar de ser un desconocido, le inspiraba cierta conexión con sus emociones internas y eso era parte de la ternura que aún quedaba en él.

De alguna manera, estar cerca del depresivo chico le hacía darse cuenta de que aún estaba vivo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no puedes llorar? —preguntó el heredado del Clan Senju un tanto desconcertado.

—Pero que preguntón eres —respondió molesto ante tantas preguntas, que por cierto le atosigaban. Suspiró —. Pues me refiero a eso: no puedo llorar. Tú muestras tus sentimientos y así te desahogas; en cambio, cuando eres frío ante la vida como yo, corres el riesgo de volverte incapaz de dejar fluir tus emociones. Casi no sonríes, no puedes llorar y mucho menos hablar con otros sobre lo que te afecta. No sé si me entiendes.

—Sí, lo entiendo.

Entendió perfectamente.

Eso era justo lo que quería para sí mismo: dejar de lado los sentimientos.

El Uchiha posó una mano en la espalda de su compañero y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos. El heredero del Can Senju se quedó congelado al darse cuenta la mirada de Madara estaba posada sobre la suya.

Ojos penetrantes y llenos de furia.

—Hashirama... no termines como yo, por favor. Sé que te parece una salida fácil el dejar de lado tu humanidad, pero es horrible. Hace tiempo yo pensaba como tú: quería cargar con todo el peso de mi familia, las responsabilidades, y las heridas internas por mi propia cuenta. Te imaginarás que nada de eso terminó bien, ya que esos problemas tarde o temprano se te suben a la cabeza —Sus palabras sonaron en forma de súplica, algo que no se esperaba. Observó el reflejo de su persona en el agua del río, con infinito deprecio —. Mírame ahora... me convertí en lo que nunca quise ser. ¿Acaso quieres olvidar los bonitos recuerdos que tuviste con tus seres amados? Yo no lo quise, pero enterré todas esas memorias. ¿Quieres vivir muerto en vida? Si deseas hacerlo, toma mi camino... pero te arrepentirás de hacerlo.

Una vez más, Hashirama no supo que decir.

¿Esas palabras salieron de la boca de aquel chico, que en apariencia, parecía ser duro como una roca?

¿Acaso la roca comenzaba a desmoronarse?

Un flash de recuerdos azotó la mente del Senju. Como aquellos momentos en lo que estaba con su hermosa y dulce madre, que por cierto fue idéntica a Itama en todos los sentidos. Según estaba enterado, tanto ella como su padre se habían conocido durante una batalla contra los Uchiha, que terminó por unirlos. Tanto a Hashirama como a sus hermanos les resultó difícil el imaginarse a su padre enamorado, ya que ir por la vida expresándose de forma libre no era precisamente una cualidad de Butsuma Senju. En cambio, Mitsuko Senju, fue una mujer que siempre iluminaba a los guerreros del Clan con su dulzura y benevolencia típica de los ángeles.

Por esa razón Hashirama no entendió jamás el cómo dos personas tan diferentes podían quererse de manera tan incondicional. Dicen que los opuestos se atraen... pero no creyó que fuera para tanto.

Durante mucho tiempo, el pilar de sus hermanos y el suyo fue su madre... hasta el día de su muerte. La vida de Mitsuko llegó a su fin el día en que dio a luz el pequeño Itama Senju. Tal vez era por eso que la muerte de su hermano más pequeño le afectaba tanto: porque le recordaba a su difunta madre.

Su rostro se ensombreció.

— ¿Estás bien? —Madara comenzó a pensar que no fue bueno meterse en los asuntos de su acompañante.

Se sorprendió al divisar una solitaria lágrima que caía por los ojos del "depresivo".

El Uchiha se sintió muy incómodo, puesto que Hashirama sollozaba más que cuando lo encontró por los mañana y no encontraba la manera adecuada de consolarlo.

—Gracias, amigo —El Senju sonrió entre lágrimas, instando no entrecortar su voz —. Es cierto lo que dices. No quiero olvidar todo lo que pasé con mis seres amados que ya no están aquí, porque sé que se decepcionarían lo hiciera. Demostrar mis emociones no me hace débil, solo demuestra que a pesar de las guerras, a pesar de todo… yo sigo siendo humano. Gracias por abrirme los ojos.

La palabra "amigo" despertó una oleada de calidez en el corazón dormido de Madara.

Era la primera vez que alguien lo llamaba de esa manera sin un doble sentido de por medio.

Le resultaba mágico escucharlo.

—Si hay algo que aprendí en todos estos años, Hashirama… _***** es que el dolor demanda sentirse._

Observó el río sin detenerse.

Su nueva amistad con Hashirama significaba sin duda algo muy bueno en su vida. De seguro él podría enseñarle a expresarse nuevamente, aunque le llevaría tiempo lograrlo estaba seguro de que no era imposible.

El heredero del clan Senju clavo sus ojos aguados en los de Madara, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Al ver esa expresión tan distinta a la suya, el Uchiha no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez... no era demasiado tarde como para volver a ser humano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fin.

 ***** Frase de John Green, del libro "Bajo la Misma Estrella".

 **N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores, nuevamente estoy actualizando. Espero les haya gustado este pequeño Fic, ya que para mí es importante que las historias de mi autoría sean de su agrado.**

 **Son libres de dejar sus críticas en los comentarios, ya que me ayudan a seguir avanzando. Y si quieren hacerme algún pedido especial por igual pueden dejarlo en los comentarios o en PM.**

 **Lo dejo a su criterio.**

 **Me despido de ustedes.**

 **ATTM: ANG n.n**


End file.
